Curse Reverse
by SPskater411
Summary: When the Detective Boys go on a field trip to China, Conan accidentally falls into one of the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. And coming up the surface is...eh? Shinichi Kudo? And guess who joins in the fun of being cursed with him...A Ranma 1/2 and Case Closed/Detective Conan crossover. Please read and review, and ratings might go up in the future. Warnings inside.


**=Curse Reverse=**

**Summary: **When the Detective Boys go on a field trip to China, Conan accidentally falls into one of the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. And coming up the surface is...eh? Shinichi Kudo? And guess who joins in the fun of being cursed with him...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own both Dectective Conan/Case Closed nor Magic Kaito. They both are owned by Gosho Aoyama. Nor do I own Ranma 1/2 which is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/n: **I've got to stop making new stories when I should be finishing the rest of my stories that are on hiatus -.- Anyways, since I've been on a watching spree of Ranma 1/2 and Case Closed/Detective Conan, I just thought of an awesome crossover after having a dream about these two shows and watching that 50th Anniversary Shonen Sunday clip from Youtube. So yeah I've decide to do the story of BOTH worlds and not just a parody. All characters from both anime/manga are going to be featured here. I've gotta warn ya though, that this story contains yaoi and some bits of yuri here. So if now your cup of tea, then get the fudge out and don't read. Also there will be some craziness, laughs and many many OOCness. But other than that, enjoy~

* * *

Conan Edogawa, a now eight year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes behind his glasses, was staring at the sight before him. Standing with a very big boy, a thin freckled boy and a cute little girl with a hairband on, the kids known as the Detective Boys stood with their classmates in front of the Jusenkyo Cursed Spring. Yes, the Teitan Elementary school had arranged a field trip in China since it was almost the end of another school year for them.

It has almost been a year or so since Conan Edogawa appeared into the lives of many and word of Shinichi Kudo disappearing the face of the earth was simmering down. The disguised child that was Shinichi sighed as he was walking with his so-called friends: Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya and Genta Kojima.

_Man, I can't believe I've been dragged into this stupid field trail. A waste of time I'd say, _Conan, or Shinichi in his case, thought with an eyebrow twitch as he felt a tall presence behind him, happily humming. _Especially when __**this guy **__is wanting to be my chaperone._

Conan looked behind him to see a tall dark skinned male with dark eyes shining in excitement and humor, dressed casually with his signature baseball cap. Heiji Hattori, son of the famous Heizo Hattori of the Osaka police department. The boy was also known to be "The Great Detective of the West" or the Western Shinichi. Apparently Heiji was asked to be escorting poor Conan to the trip since Ran herself was in her own high school trip with Sonoko.

"You know, you didn't have to come," Conan murmured in annoyance as Heiji bent down a bit, smiling cheekily.

"But that wouldn't be any fun. Besides, Kudo, it's better this way eh? Two of us bros hanging out in China, how cool is that?" The other detective reasoned a happy smile, as the younger boy sighed at the enthusiasm Heiji was portraying.

The boys were walking behind of the three kids of the Detective Boys club, the two expert detectives talking among themselves more than usual. Conan had to admit that Heiji was right for one thing. It was nice to talk to someone that was truly his age, to talk with him on the same level (no offense to his so-called younger friends). Conan tilted his head as he then heard the kids awing nearby him, and the young glass eyed boy turned to see how all his little classmates gathering around their teacher and some Chinese tour guide.

"They must be starting the tour now," Heiji commented with a smile then reached down to pick Conan up, ignoring the little boy's protesting, and placed him sitting on his shoulder, "Come on, lets go,"

The boys then stepped closer to listen what the Chinese tour guide was saying. The Guide dresses in a Mao suit, which includes a matching tunic, pants, and cap with a star in front. He had a funny face too.

"Ni hao, and welcome to the Jusenkyo Cursed Springs, the legend of China that is dangerous yet good for training of martial artists. Now before anything else, I've got to say a few warnings for you young ones-"

Conan drowned the man's voice as he then looked around boredly as the children started to walk with the teachers, the other chaperones and the tour guide. He then blinked as he then saw a young girl peeking at one of the little springs, looking too close to the edge. Conan managed to slid down from Heiji's shoulder and then moved to the girl, who looked about to fall in.

"H-Hey! Watch out!" Conan shouted as he ran to her, grabbing her hand and then pulling her out of the way and then yelped as he felt himself falling. _O-Oh no! _Conan's eyes widened as he then fell into the spring instead with a splash.

Heiji saw this and gasped as he then snapped his head to call for help but it seem everyone was too far away by now, then made a face as he then rushed to save his friend.

"KUDO!" Heiji shouted but then yelped as suddenly the tour guide was at his side.

"Oh no this bad," The tour guide looked sympathetic as he then hummed.

"W-what's bad? Nevermind, I've gotta save him!" Heiji then went to dive in but was held back by the tour guide, "H-Hey, let go!"

"You cannot just jump in sir," The tour guide said in panic, "This is cursed spring of drowned teenage boy. Whoever jumps in will be changed into teenage boy. Your small friend is cursed now,"

Heiji then felt his eye twitched, "Well then, it would be no problem for me since I _am _a teenage boy, idiot!" He rolled his eyes, _Stupid man, he thinks I'm an idiot to believe in that garbage. Kudo, I'm coming!_

The dark skinned teen then snatched his arm away and was about to dive in but gasped as someone was surfacing up, coughing loudly, "Kudo-"

Heiji then fell back in shock, as standing dripping wet in the waters, was Shinichi Kudo.

"E-eh?" The other teenager blinked as he stared at his shocked companion, tilting his head, "Eh? What's wrong man?" He then placed a hand over his mouth as he realized his voice sounded like his old voice...as Shinichi. _W-what? It can't be. _He then looked down at himself then eyes widened at the reflection of being his normal self again.

"I'm...I'm me again..."

Heiji was snapped out of his shock and tried to make a stand, but his foot slipped up a bit and let out a yell in surprise as he fell into another pond behind him with a splash.

"H-Heiji!" Shinichi yelled as he got out of the spring and went to check over to him.

The tour guide then peeked over the spring that Heiji fell in then hummed sadly, "Ai-ya, this is bad. Young sir fell into cursed spring of drowned young boy..."

Shinichi turned to him in confusion, "Eh?"

Suddenly, someone surfaced up and a panicked cough was heard in a soft boyish voice. Shinichi then turned and was about to call at his friend again, only to step back in shock at seeing not his friend...but a younger looking Heiji. He looked to be Conan's age too.

_W-what is going on here?!_

* * *

**This is just the beginning prologue. Please tell me what ya'll think :3 Should I continue or not? And anyways, thanks for reading. I really want to know what you think.**


End file.
